


In the Blood

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child of two brave knights is bound to be as great itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

“You’ve gotten so big.”

Any other woman, even in a similar condition, would probably have taken offense to his innocently tactless remark, but Keladry only smiled fondly at Faleron’s awed expression. He was staring down with huge eyes.

“It's moving now,” she said.

“Is it supposed to?” he asked anxiously.

“Of course, silly, it’s alive. Do you want to feel?”

She wondered if it had been a good thing to ask when he looked like he was about to faint. She grabbed his hands and set them on the hard mound of her belly. As though the baby knew, it gave a mighty kick. Faleron’s mouth dropped open.

“It kicked me,” he exclaimed, for all the world like nothing like that had ever happened in history.

“It’s a fiery little thing,” Kel said, patting her stomach lovingly. “It'll be a good knight, someday, just like its father.”

Faleron smiled and gathered her in his arms—or at least as much as her stomach would allow. “Just like its mother,” he corrected, and kissed her.


End file.
